Clashing Flames
by Starteller794
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Blood of Darkness and Pyanfar, Brit, and Casie are finally recovering. However their fates lead them down diffrent paths: Forbidden Love, A journey to find a cure for a friend and revelations of the past...
1. Chp1: Soft Song

**Okay, so the first chappy to the sequel to Blood of Darkness…and yes im posting both at once cause this one has been waiting to be written for 2 YEARS!!! Its time I finished it. Please Please Please review so I can get more motivation to write!!! And I will say this now. ****BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! The stuff with the OC's do though. (although some belongs to my friends)**

____________________________

Chapter 1

Soft Song

"Gh cowas liba neaves joos axer…"

"Uh…huh….what?"

"It means, 'The speckled light leads us always'. As to what the author was trying to say, don't ask me."

The soft voices could barely be heard behind the door to the Squad 3 Captain's office. Within the small room, Pyanfar and Byakuya were enjoying one another's company as the morning's sun filled the area with warmth. Pyanfar was sitting on the floor reading the ancient book she had found in the library when the Seretei had been under siege by demons. It was written in catish and only the girl could read it. She was bouncing the strange words from the book off of Byakuya to see what he thought of them. He, however, was not much help as he had never been very philosophical.

"Perhaps…no forget that." He said thoughtfully. Pyanfar sighed. The book was written in catish, but the writings in the book were very obscure and hard to understand. To make it worse, there were some words that she had never seen before. Just as she had been a terrible study in the Soul Reaper Academy, she had been a terrible study when she had been taught to read and write.

Byakuya seemed to see her disappointment and he rose to his knees and scooted over to sit behind her. He looked at scribbled writings on the paper over Pyanfar's shoulder and commented, "I don't know how you make since of that chicken scratch."

Pyanfar batted him lightly on the head and replied, "It's not chicken scratch, it's just a lot of straight lines."

Byakuya smiled and caught her hand in his as she let it drop back to her side. He let his thumb trace the scar that marred her skin; it was a slight reminder to what had happened only a year before when Pyanfar had almost lost her sanity to a demon. She had managed to tame the demon and had returned to the Seretei to help in the final battle, but Byakuya would never forget that he had almost lost her.

The girl seemed surprised for a moment and then she smiled and whispered in his ear, "What's this? I thought we were just going to hang out?"

Byakuya blushed slightly and replied, "I…I know. I was just…"

Pyanfar placed a finger to his lips and smiled slyly at him. "You're worrying about me again aren't you?"

"No…" Byakuya replied. He stiffened slightly as Pyanfar wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How many times have I told you? I can take care of myself." The Squad 6 captain was about to respond but Pyanfar's lips met his and he let his thought slide away. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

Suddenly, the door opened and Izuru walked in. "Captain-WHOA! SORRY! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

Pyanfar and Byakuya pulled apart and scrambled away from each other. Byakuya looked towards the back wall to hide his embarrassment while Pyanfar glared angrily at her lieutenant as her cheeks turned red.

"DAMNIT IZURU!! KNOCK BEFORE YOU WALK INTO SOMEONE'S OFFICE!" She yelled at him trying to hide her insecurity. Izuru backed towards the door, but he put his hands up and replied,

"I…I didn't know Captain Kuchiki was here…"

"GET OUT!"

Izuru raced out of the room and barely dodged the candle stick that flew out after him. He high-tailed it down the hall and didn't look back as the door slammed loudly. The walls around the barracks reverberated with the shockwave. Two subordinates, who had witnessed the scene, glanced at each other and hurriedly turned around and headed the way they came.

Byakuya shook his head and commented, "Remind me never to embarrass you."

Still flustered, Pyanfar stomped over to her desk and complained, "We NEVER get time alone! For the love of Pete, can't we have five minutes of peace?"

She kicked her desk angrily, and then yelped in pain, "YOWCH! DAMNIT!"

Byakuya sighed and got to his feet. He walked over her as she hopped on one foot while holding the other, whimpering with pain. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down slightly. He said, "Since I told everyone the truth, we have had more time than before. Try not to take what time we have now for granted."

Pyanfar calmed but she was still seething with anger and she plopped back down in front of her book. Byakuya followed her and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her smiling face to him.

"You're right of course. Don't listen to me, I'm still getting used to the idea that we are having more time together." The girl's face darkened, "And that a certain friend won't let me live it down that I fell in love."

Byakuya smiled slightly and snickered and Pyanfar snapped hot-headedly at him, "What are you laughing at you jerk face!?"

"It's nothing. Look, I need to get back to my squad. Renji will be wondering where I've gone." Byakuya replied as he headed towards the door. He paused and turned back to her, "Tomorrow night?"

Though the smile on Pyanfar's face had faded slightly, she nodded excitedly. The noble smiled and then left, leaving his love to her own thoughts, which were not pleasant. Pyanfar took one last look at the book by her feet and read the last line.

_Fowalykatu jit pa rattak yit clopal hacas._

Pyanfar did not understand the sentence, and she did not ponder it further. Leaning down, she closed the book and then placed it on her desk. She paused then, as if she had nothing to do and casually she wandered over to her window. The girl gazed at the clouds and she drifted away into a memory.

"_Pyanfar! I see you!" _

"_Shut up brother!"_

"_Ha ha ha, try and catch me!" _

A rapping on the door jerked the captain from her thoughts and she turned to see who the visitor was. The door opened hesitantly and then in stepped Izuru. His wide green eye watched her warily and he kept his hand on the doorknob. Pyanfar fixed a slight smile on her face and asked,

"Yes, Izuru?"

The lieutenant cleared his throat and said, "I needed to tell you that Captain Noelia wanted you and her to take a small walk at noon."

Pyanfar turned away for a moment and gazed out at the clouds through her window. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't really feel like a walk. Something else called to her, something that she had long kept a secret. She turned back to Izuru and replied,

"Tell her I'm not up for it today and that I offer my deepest apologies. I've got somewhere else I need to be."

With that the captain grabbed Gorkukut from the chair near her desk and passed Izuru without a word. He watched her go with a large blank stare.


	2. Chp2: Lucha De Destinos

**Bleach obviously doesn't belong to me but the shey does and brit belongs to a friend. Any way here is the chapter that has stumped me on this story for most of the summer!!!**

_____________________

Chapter 2

Lucha de destinos!

A flash of light burst from the tip of the long silver sword and crashed into one of the many opponents. With a loud cry, Brit Noelia, the captain of squad 5 rallied her squad around her as another wave of hollows burst into the Rukon District. Bravely she and her squad stood their ground as they where pummeled by the relentless wave of hollows.

"We can beat them back! For the honor of yourself and the sereitei! FIGHT!" Brit called out. Her squad replied with a rallying cry. They charged forward again, the sounds of metal sliding against bone and cries of pain rang through the air. Brit was in the midst of them, yelling encouragement.

Suddenly her violet eyes caught sight of a long, gangly, figure stepping through the crowd. With a single swipe of his hand, three of the squad 5 members went flying. He was tall, dress in white and with ragged short black hair, half his head covered with a helmet-like structure. He was pale with green eyes that were blank and heartless.

_That's…Not possible is it?!?! _Brit thought in horror. _That's Ulquiorra, the 4__th__ espada!! He's supposed have been slain by Ichigo Kurosaki!_

The arrarcanar suddenly turned his cold eyes on the captain, and Brit raised her sword in retaliation. Ulquiorra slowly, raised his hand and said,

"Cero!"

A green beam of power burst from his fingertips and Brit flash-stepped out of the way as it destroyed the ground where she had stood a moment before. She landed on a nearby rooftop, her mind rushing at a hundred miles an hour. What should she do? This was one of the most powerful espada! These thoughts weren't about her concern for her own safety of course, but for the safety of her subordinates. They would be eradicated if they even came near the arrarcanar. She would have to deal with him.

She pointed her blade at the arrarcanar and yelled a challenge, "Come, Espada!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Brit was not daunted and raised her blade again, then a second later, flash-stepped from view. She appeared behind the arrarcanar and he barely managed to block the attack. The next few moments were spent clashing blades with her opponent and Brit gritted her teeth as their blades let out shrill squeals as they grinded against each other. But then Ulquiorra made a move; he blocked her next blow, forcing her blade towards the ground and his free hand grabbed her throat. This move caused Mumik, her zanpaktou, to fall from her hand. The arrarcanar knew he now had the upper hand and he nimbly tossed her to the ground. Before Brit could recover however, he smashed his heel into her stomach. She tasted blood. Pinned and without a weapon, Brit struggled vainly to get from beneath the arracanar's foot. He raised his sword to strike.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra was knocked away from her. Brit got up slightly to see her rescuer; Bendegu, her fourth seat. He rushed forward, trying to land a blow on the stunned hollow, but Ulquiorra recovered before the soul reaper could land an attack. The arrarcanar lifted his hand once more and blew Bendegu back with a cero. These few moments had given enough time for Brit to regain her zanpaktou. She cried out as she released her attack, "LIGHTING DOME!"

A huge, glowing, net of electricity formed around the arrarcanar and before he knew what was happening, she collapsed the dome. She heard a scream of pain, and as the dome dissolved, it left the arrarcanar standing, but after a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground, injured but alive.

Bendegu walked over and lifted his sword for a killing blow, but Brit stopped him.

"Wait! That espada is supposed to be dead. I want him taken hostage." She ordered. Bendegu nodded and then began an incantation to imprison the arrarcanar. The other hollows had noticed their leader had fallen and were fleeing the scene and Brit leaned over, coughing up more blood. Momo quickly ran up to her and asked worriedly,

"Are you okay captain?"

Brit nodded, "I'm fine. The others…"

Momo nodded and called to a nearby subordinate, "Go fetch squad 4!"

Brit stood up, and wiped the blood from her mouth and glanced over to where Bendegu was concentrating on keeping the arrarcanar bound. She called to some of her other subordinates, "Help Bendegu get that…thing to our barracks jail cell and make sure that the kido is as strong as you can make it!"

__________________________________

"This…must be it." Said a tall, dark-skinned, and chocolate brown haired man. This was his first day as a soul reaper, so he was nervous already. This was going to be so different from the life of a student, and he hoped he could adjust quickly. His green eyes were hesitant and he glanced back down at his map, and he mumbled, "This is where the map says the squad 11 barracks is…"

Suddenly a young girl with pink hair burst from the door and then stopped in front of him, surprise on her face. She was wearing the black of a soul reaper and a lieutenant's badge. A bald man came out behind her yelling angrily, "DAMNIT YACHIRU COME BACK HERE-"

He stopped as he saw the lost boy and snapped, "Who the hell are you?! If you're just gonna gawk at me then let me teach you a lesson!"

"Jeez, settle down Ikkaku." Came a calmer voice from behind, and another man emerged from the building. He had short purple hair and wore feathers on one eye, his gray eyes narrow and expressionless. "We're getting new recruits today. I assume he's one of them."

"Oh is he now? Well then, let me see what you got!" Ikkaku said and slowly drew his sword.

The young man took a step back and put up his hands, "I…I'm not here to f-fight."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me Squad 11's gettin a pansy!" Ikkaku taunted, but the next moment the other man smacked the back of his head knocking the obnoxious soul reaper off his feet.

"Ignore him." Said the man. "My name is Yumichika. You are?"

"Sh-Shey."

"Well Shey, welcome to squad 11. I promise not all of us are as…pig-headed as this one here."

"Hey I ain't pig-headed!" Ikkaku protested angrily. Yachiru laughed and then turned to Shey and said cheerily,

"Hee Hee! Shey-Shey my name is Yachiru and I'm your lieutenant!"

Shey stared blankly down at the girl; he could hardly believe it. But then again, ever since he'd come to the seretei, lots of weird things had happened. There had been the attack of demons a year ago, and despite it being quelled, there were rumors that one of the captains had been caught up in the mess and had nearly died. Shey, however, didn't put much strength into the truth of rumors.

"Come on Shey-Shey! I wanna share my candies with you!" Yachiru said as she tugged on his sleeve. This gesture reminded him of a small girl he knew, her eyes hopeful. He couldn't refuse.

"S-sure."

"Yay! KENNY! COME MEET SHEY-SHEY!" She cried happily as she raced back inside. Ikkaku sniffed,

"You've gotten yourself into it now."


	3. Chp3: Another Day

**This one took awhile, but I'm finally done with chappy 3!!!! Also I shoulda said this on the first chapter, NO FLAMERS! And If you don't have anything nice to say, please keep it to yourself. Thx. (P.S. if you should decide to insult me and not give any tips or help . ur being retarded, you may find im not as nice as I seem to be.) **

**Srry I had problems with that on my last story. Anyway, bleach doesn't belong to me but the OC characters belong to me and my friends. **

__________________________

Chapter 3

Another day; another patient

Casie Noelia giggled with joy as Yachiru tagged her. Her blonde hair bounced slightly as she twisted around and began to chase the pink-haired lieutenant. The two were best friends and were enjoying a nice break together. Paper work could be SO annoying.

Shuhei, Kenpachi, and Sajin Komamura were sitting together quietly watching the two play their game of tag. Shuhei sighed and broke their silence.

"Aren't they finished yet? They've been playing for nearly a half hour!"

"Let'em run themselves out. Then maybe we can get some peace and quiet." Komamura said. Shuhei shrugged and turned back to watching the two. Suddenly they stopped, out of breath.

"You win Yachiru! I'm beat!" Casie said with a smile.

"Hee hee!" Yachiru grinned. Suddenly she said, "I almost forgot! You have to meet my new friend Shey-Shey!"

Casie blinked blankly a few times at her friend and said, "Shey-Shey?"

Yachiru nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Come on!"

The pink-haired girl grabbed Casie's arm and dragged her over to where the others were waiting. Behind them, stood Shey, nervous still and seeming unsure as to why he was here. Yachiru waved at him.

"SHEY-SHEY! Come play with us!"

The dark-skinned man blinked in surprise, seeming unsure of what to do. Kenpachi said, "You heard'er. Go play!"

Reluctantly the young man came over to Yachiru and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well first I want you to meet Casie Noelia! She's my bestest of best friends!"

"H-hello Captain Noeila." Shey stuttered quietly.

Casie gazed up into his dark green eyes, and she found something familiar in them.

_Those eyes…_ She thought, _They have the same emotionless glint as Pyanfar's!_

The captain searched for a way past this guarded expression, but found none. Casie decided she had to ask,

"Do you have a sister?"

Shey seemed taken aback by this and he stuttered, "N-no! Not anymore…she was killed…awhile back."

Casie tilted her head to one side and replied, "If you say so…"

"Wh-Why do you ask respected captain?" Shey began slowly.

Casie put on a big smile and replied, "Oh no reason, you just remind me of Captain -"

The 9th squad captain was cut short when a messenger flash-stepped into view. He knelt before the captains and gave his report.

"Captain Noelia Jr. You are summoned by the Squad 5 lieutenant. Your sister has been injured in the skirmish this morning."

Casie gasped in shock and instantly flash-stepped towards the squad 4 barracks.

Kohaku stretched slightly as she left the room of one of her many patients. There had been so many Squad 5 members who had been wounded that morning in the skirmish and they had been brought to the squad 4 barracks as fast they could be delivered. _Business as usual._ She thought.

Waiting outside the door was Renji Abarai. He smiled at her as she walked out and began down the hall. He followed.

"That one okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a few broken bones, nothing serious." Kohaku replied smiling slyly at him and continued teasingly. "Unlike if you had been there. You'd have been beaten to a withered pulp!"

Renji pouted and replied, "You don't know that!"

Kohaku entered another room, but this one was empty. Renji followed and asked, "Why are we in here? Where's the next patient?"

"This is an exam room silly. I have to give a check up to-" Kohaku began, but was cut short as another person walked in the room. It was Captain Kuchiki. Renji saluted instantly,

"Captain!"

"Good afternoon Abarai. I'm surprised to see you here and not doing paperwork." Captain Kuchiki said.

Renji sniffed and replied, "It's finished already. I got bored so I thought I'd visit my girl!"

Kohaku blushed slightly and she replied, "Do you have to go around flaunting our love like that?"

Renji caught her in a head lock and then kissed her gently on the cheek. "If you don't like it I'll stop. But on one condition: you can give me an exam next!"

Kohaku turned bright red and she giggled slightly. "Quit it! I gotta do this exam!"

Renji let go and Kohaku straightened her kimono and said, "Now captain, if you don't mind taking off you're clothes."

"Of course." He said and he seemed about to move, but then an annoyed expression crossed his face. He turned slightly and said irritably, "Let go, you are being a nuisance."

Kohaku started in surprise; standing behind Captain Kuchiki was Pyanfar, her green eyes narrow as she clutched his captain's jacket protectively. She was shaking slightly with nervousness and the half-black-half-white flowers in her hair stood on end. Renji asked in surprise,

"Omaki! I'm surprised you tagged along. I thought you hated this place?"

Kohaku almost forgot who Renji was talking about, but then remembered that he was referring to Pyanfar. Renji had been closer to Pyanfar when she had been in Squad 6. When it was found out that the squad 3 captain was a Starchaser, Renji had a hard time adjusting and always forgot to call her 'Starchaser', instead calling her by the fake name she had used for the first 7 years of her soul reaper life. So Pyanfar had told him to forget it and just call her by that name.

Kohaku picked up where the lieutenant left off. "Yeah Py, I figured you'd steer clear of here."

Pyanfar pouted and replied, "I…I just wanted to make sure you don't touch Byakuya."

Kohaku sweatdropped and replied, "Uh…Py, its an exam. I have to touch him."

"No you don't you can just look…you don't have to touch."

Renji sighed and put a hand to his head while saying, "Oh great, she's in one her obnoxious moods…"

"Who you calling obnoxious you rooster-haired, pig-faced idiot!" Pyanfar returned. Before the Renji could reply however, Captain Kuchiki put a hand on Pyanfar's head and said,

"Relax it's just an exam."

"But I don't like it when other people touch you! Especially girls!!" Pyanfar protested.

"Hey! I got my own man!" Kohaku said indignantly, and grabbed Renji's arm to emphasize this. "I'm not going to steal yours."

Captain Kuchiki nodded and said, "Kohaku isn't a raving fangirl. Please let go."

In response Pyanfar held on tighter to the captain's clothes and he sighed in frustration. Kohaku made eye-contact with Captain Kuchiki and he seemed to notice her. He suddenly grabbed Pyanfar, holding her tightly so that she couldn't get away. She seemed surprised by this sudden movement, but didn't struggle.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Kohaku approached her smiling evily. She said,

"You know Py, I don't remember the last time _you_ had an exam. I bet you're…" She paused for dramatic effect, "behind on your booster shots."

The squad 3 captain paled instantly, nearly as white as the walls around them, and her eyes grew rounder than dinner plates.

"N..eh." she stuttered. Kohaku began to rummage through her satchel, Pyanfar watching her every movement in fear.

"So let's get those out of the way shall we?" Kohaku continued and finally found what she was looking for. She drew forth a syringe and held it up in the captain's face and Pyanfar seemed as frozen as an ice block.

The captain mumbled, "N..eh heh…"

The next moment the girl was slumped in Captain Kuchiki's arms, out cold. He gently took her over to the chair that was sitting against the wall and placed her in it. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry my dear, but you were truly being obnoxious."

Kohaku smiled and said, "For being so strong, I know who'd win if we ever fought. ME!"

Renji laughed with her and then he said, "Well, that was mean, but at least she'll be in a different mood when she wakes up, at least we can only hope."

"Thank goodness!" Kohaku said, and then turned to her patient. "Now if you would…"

"Of course."

The exam was now over, and Kohaku dismissed the captain to redress behind the curtain and as she emerged, she saw Renji fanning Pyanfar slightly. She was still unconscious, despite Kohaku having scared her a half hour ago. Worried, Kohaku asked,

"I didn't kill her did I?"

"Nah, she's fine." Renji replied, a smile on his face. "She'll wake up in a few I bet."

As if on cue, Pyanfar fidgeted, and then opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion as if she couldn't remember where she was at, and then sat up. She rubbed her head as Captain Kuchiki came out from behind the curtain, the top of his Soul reaper uniform still off. Pyanfar suddenly seemed to snap awake and she cried,

"You…! YOU! NOOOO!" She wailed and then collapsed in a heap on the floor. Kohaku slapped a hand to her forehead and said to Renji,

"She didn't change…"

Renji sweatdropped and replied, "Guess not."

Kohaku was about to say more when there was a sudden call down the hallway. "HELP! WE NEED SOME HELP! CAPTAIN NOELIA NEEDS HELP!"

Kohaku started in shock and was about to race out of the room, but Pyanfar was already rushing out the door. A moment later, Momo walked in slowly, supporting Brit as she coughed violently. The injured captain had another arm over Pyanfar's shoulders, the squad 3 captain's former obnoxious demeanor gone and replaced with a serious and worried expression. Kohaku rushed forward and helped them put the squad 5 captain on the exam table. She laid down, seemingly relieved.

"Are you okay!? Say something!" Pyanfar said.

"It's okay Py…" Brit replied a small smile forming on her lips, "I'll be okay. Besides, I wasn't expecting to see eye candy in here."

She glanced over at Byakuya who was still shirtless. Pyanfar smiled back and gently whapped her friends head. "Get your own man damnit."

Kohaku then pushed Momo and Pyanfar back as other squad members rushed in and ordered, "Okay everyone out! Let squad 4 do its job!"

Momo obeyed quietly and left with a worried expression on her face, and after Captain Kuchiki had finished dressing, the others followed into the hall. Kohaku then quickly ordered, "Hurry up and get some water. You, get Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Isane. Hurry up!"

Brit smiled and said, "You've gotten better at being 3rd seat! You're much better than that blonde-haired freak-"

The captain broke into another fit of coughing and Kohaku reprimanded, "Thank you, but save your compliments for later and let us get you better."

Casie rushed into the squad 4 barracks and suddenly stopped as she saw Momo, Pyanfar, Renji and Byakuya hovering outside the room. They seemed slightly anxious and Casie ran up to them and cried,

"My sister! Is she okay?!"

No one responded at first but it was Pyanfar who answered her. Her eyes were dark and distant. "She'll be okay. Kohaku's taking care of her."

Casie calmed a bit but she didn't like the look on the other's faces. She knew why; something bad had happened in the skirmish because it wasn't normal for a captain to be wounded like that in such a minor fight.

"What happned? Didn't anyone ask her?" She pleaded, and turned to Momo, "Didn't you see what happened?"

Momo shook her head. "I was leading a different part of the squad."

Casie started to sniffle as tears formed in her eyes and Pyanfar growled irritably, "Please, not now! I don't want to deal with you!"

This made Casie even more anguished and she began to cry loudly. Renji suddenly grabbed her into a hug and said soothingly, "Hush, you're sister is going to be fine."

He then shot a glare at Pyanfar who turned her eyes away again in annoyance. He snapped, "You're her sister's closest friend! The least you could do is comfort her!"

Pyanfar seemed about to reply when another person interrupted. "Easy now guys. She wasn't hurt too bad. My guess is maybe a few cracked ribs. She took a pretty bad kick to the stomach."

Casie turned around to see Bendegu limping down the hall. Her sister's fifth seat seemed worn and tired and he was covered in dust and sweat and he continued, "But I think you might want to know who did this to her."

Everyone perked up and seemed ready to tackle him for an answer. "It was the espada Ulquiorra."

_An espada!? Ulquiorra?! Isn't he supposed to be dead?! _Casie thought in horror. Everyone stood in shocked silence.


	4. Chp4: Unbloomed Flower

**So this is one of my favorite chapters! Yay for more pyanfar funness! Bleach obviously doesn't belong to me, but the OC's belong to me and my friends.**

____________________

Chapter 4

Un-bloomed Flower

Izuru sighed as he finished his paperwork and put it onto the tall stack next to him. The days had been dragging by slowly and to make things worse his captain seemed to be in a very melancholy mood. The barracks just didn't seem the same without it's happy-go-lucky captain skipping though it's halls.

But what could he do to improve her demeanor? He was nothing more than a depressed and useless lieutenant who couldn't tell a good time from a donkey's end. He didn't know any good jokes, nor did he know anything about why his captain was so sad. She would not tell him a thing.

In fact, she had never told him anything about herself or her past. Izuru had been forced to learn how Pyanfar would react to things on his own, and that was how he knew her; fiery-tempered, easily set off, but wise, caring and a mystery.

Mysterious. That was one word that Izuru could defiantly use to describe her. He could also see why Byakuya Kuchiki was attracted to her; she was like a puzzle box. You would unravel a part of her character but no matter how much you discovered there was always more. He flushed a little at this thought and tried to shove away the feelings that suddenly sprung into his heart.

Suddenly, the door opened and Renji Abarai stepped into the room. Izuru about jumped out of his skin and fell from his chair in surprise. Renji burst out laughing.

"Geez Izuru, didn't think I would scare you. Were you daydreaming?"

Izuru scrambled to his feet and snapped, "Of course not! I was just finishing my paperwork! What are you here so late for anyway?"

"What do you think?" Renji asked.

"Captain Kuchiki sent you I suppose."

"Guessed it. How's Pyanfar?"

Izuru sighed and replied, "Not as well as normal. She's been acting…depressed lately."

Renji lifted an eyebrow and asked, "About what? She didn't seem that way a couple of days ago."

"Only the gods know on this one. She won't tell me." Izuru replied.

"She hasn't told Byakuya either or he'd be here now scolding her." Renji said thoughtfully. He then scratched his head and continued, "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. But I wish things would get lighter around here. With Captain Starchaser so depressed, it's been real…uneventful around here."

At that comment Renji snickered. They both knew how quickly Pyanfar could change in personality. She had never told anyone why these miraculous and sometimes spontaneous personality switches happened, but her friends didn't mind it, much.

Izuru looked out the window at the full moon and then asked, "Maybe we could cheer her up, but I don't know how. Got any ideas?"

Renji grinned widely and said, "How about a party?"

Pyanfar watched the sky darken around her. She was enjoying the evening sun from the roof of her barracks and she let the light soak into her dark kimono. So much weighed heavily on her mind and she could not rid herself of it, and her sad demeanor had awakened Eesiffer deep within her as well and now she conversed with him in her mind.

_I wish the memory would go away._

**You can never forget that girl. Even I shiver to suggest the truth you fear.**

Pyanfar did not respond but glanced at the rooftop and closed her eyes wearily. She wanted to cry but she had no reason too. She could not tell Byakuya; why she felt she could not she didn't know. Perhaps it was the underlying fear that she would be rejected by him. And Izuru…he could never understand what she felt. Brit might understand, but something kept her from confiding in her friend as well.

"HEY, CAPTAIN!"

The girl yelped in surprise and the next instant she was on the dusty earth for she had fallen from the rooftop. She groaned in pain and annoyance as she glanced up at Izuru's nervous face. He scratched the back of his head and asked,

"S-Sorry Captain. I didn't mean to scare you…but I wanted to show you something."

"I'm not in the mood Kira. Leave me alone." Pyanfar snapped. Izuru's face fell and he seemed about to turn away when the girl was hoisted to her feet and held tightly by her arms. She threw her head back to see the face of her captor. It was Renji.

"Oh no you don't. This surprise is just for you and you are coming, like it or not." He said as he began to shove her forward. "Come on Izuru."

Pyanfar could do little to escape from Renji's grasp and she allowed the two men to lead her into the large gathering hall in the Barracks. As soon as they stepped through the door, the Squad 3 Captain's eyes widened in surprise. Her whole squad was there as well as some of the 6th squad and they were holding up jugs of sake and cheering at her.

"Come on in Captain!"

"Here have some sake!"

"No have some of this fish! It's superb!"

Pyanfar was overwhelmed for a moment as her Squad drug her into the party. She was handed a bottle of sake and a dish of food and a great cheer burst around the room. The Squad 3 Captain glanced around as the party began and then looked into her bottle of sake. _Who set all of this up? Izuru couldn't have come up with this- Renji._ She realized and sighed. She was not going to be able to sneak away from this party; that was for certain. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

Izuru nodded at one of his subordinates as they passed him. He held a small bowl of sake, but had not taken a drink from it at all. He wanted to stay sober tonight so that perhaps he would be able to speak with his Captain. Suddenly a cheer went up from the other side of the room that caught the lieutenant's interest. He wandered over to the group of Soul Reapers gathered around a table and shoved his way through the crowd. What he saw surprised him.

Sitting at the opposite end of the table was Pyanfar. She downed the bottle of sake in her hand and then slammed it onto the table. Another cheer when up from the onlookers and Izuru's mouth dropped open. He pushed the rest of the way out of the crowd so that he was standing opposite of Pyanfar. She gave him a huge grin and then hiccupped slightly.

"Hey Izi-Izi! This is a great party! We should do this tomorrow night, and the next night and the next night and the next night! Maybe we could get some strip dancers in here that would dance to I'm a Little Teapot!" She said.

Laughter filled the air from the other Soul Reapers as Izuru stood aghast. He asked, "C-Captain, how many bottles of sake have you downed?"

Pyanfar scratched her head for a moment and pointed at the bottles on the table before her and began to count.

"One…Two…Three…Definitely Three." She finished with a nod. Izuru stared down at the table in horror. There were fifteen empty bottles on it and the lieutenant wanted to slam his head into the wall.

_Great, now my Captain is drunk AND depressed. I knew this was a bad idea. She's just drowning her sorrow in those bottles._

He watched as his Captain downed yet another bottle and then leapt onto the table with it in her hand. She swung it in shaky arcs as if defending from an attack and the glass whirled out of her hand and crashed on the wall behind, inches from the top of Izuru's head. Suddenly there was as loud cry of anger that echoed through the room.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

The room grew quiet and everyone turned to the doorway to see who was making the commotion. A girl with brown pig-tails and a squad 4 uniform stood in the room with her hands on her hips and her one blue and one green eye narrowed in annoyance. Suddenly, a smile broke onto her face.

"And why wasn't I invited?"

"KOHAKU!!!" Pyanfar called out from the crowd. The Captain made her way unsteadily to the door, falling at least twice, and then clasped her hands on one of Kohaku's. "I'm so glad you came! Now we can really have fun!"

Kohaku smiled uneasily and asked as the captain jumped up and down, "Py, are you drunk?"

"Of course not!" Pyanfar replied, and then turned on her heel, slipped, and fell flat on her back. Uproarious laughter filled the room and Pyanfar was laughing with them, though Izuru figured she didn't know why she was laughing.

Kohaku giggled, "This all looks fun! Let me join you Py! Hurry someone give me some sake!!"

There was more cheering as Izuru's mouth dropped open. He had figured of all the people who were here, that any squad 4 member would never stoop so low as to become intoxicated. He watched as Kohaku downed her first bottle, and then a second and then she and Pyanfar hopped onto a table and began dancing and singing horribly out of tune. A few minutes later they where balancing as many things on their noses as possible. To state the obvious, it was not going well and Kohaku and Pyanfar were soon covered in rice and noodles.

Kohaku didn't even seem to mind as she downed yet another bottle of sake. "Great party Pyanfar! You should do this tomorrow night and the next night and the next night…"

Izuru turned and left the party.

The lieutenant was now on the rooftop, looking at the night sky with sad eyes. He'd failed. It was his fault for listening to Renji who often made a mess of emotional things. His captain was defiantly not cheered up at all, but probably more depressed than before. Or she would be when she woke up with the hangover of the centuries. Why was he so useless?

Footsteps behind him awoke him from his thoughts and he turned expecting to see one of his subordinates. To his surprise it was Captain Starchaser. She walked with steadiness and quietness and Izuru thought, _there's no way she could have sobered up that quickly!!_

She came and sat down next to him and turned her beautiful green eyes onto her lieutenant. She smiled slightly and asked, "What's wrong Izuru, you should be down in the Banquet hall with us celebrating."

"Oh, the whole thing was just a disaster, I'm a disaster. I do nothing right and everything wrong. I hate myself and wish that I could be a better person." Izuru complained.

The Captain simply watched him, and then replied, "You're not anything you just said."

Izuru glanced at his captain in surprise. She laughed slightly and then said, "No, you're not bad. Sure, you've made more mistakes than others might have, but you aren't a horrible person."

With that Pyanfar made strange signs with a single hand and then a sparkling yellow bud appeared in her palm. Izuru watched in amazement.

"You are like this flower, Izuru. You just haven't bloomed." At her last word the flower opened and it shown with a nearly blinding brilliance. "What you can be has not been reached."

The lieutenant suddenly felt calm and a sense of happiness came over him. The flower in his captain's hand disappeared and faded into the surrounding darkness and Izuru looked into Pyanfar's eyes. They were sparkling with the starlight.

Suddenly, Pyanfar hiccupped and smiled at him widely which was accompanied by a peace sign, "Now then, how about we go back to the party and do some strip dancing!"

_SHE'S _**NOT**_ SOBER!_ Izuru realized and with a growl of annoyance he slapped his captain's head and she went flying from the rooftop and onto the dusty street. On a normal basis, Pyanfar would have killed him for that, but he knew she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

But a slight smile hovered on his face and he whispered, "Get better soon captain. And thank you."


	5. Chp5: Dealings of A Dead Espada

**So sorry this took so long. You will find I do not type on this story all the time. I have to balance it between my artwork, the novel I will actually publish and school. Its hard to find time. Anyway, here is the next piece. (btw this happened during the day BEFORE the party started. Sorry for the out of orderness) **

**Bleach © tite kubo**

**OC's belong to me and my friends**

_______________________

Chapter 5

Dealings of a dead espada

Brit paused, drawing in breath sharply as her ribs protested at her movement by aching angrily. Momo glanced at her worriedly, but Brit recovered almost instantly and assured her lieutenant,

"I'm okay. Let's get this over with. He's been contained thoroughly and with constant guard?"

"Yes captain, of course!" Momo replied.

Brit nodded, touched her swollen ribs gingerly, and then continued to the containment section of her barracks. She was anxious to question her new prisoner, Ulquiorra. She had been forced to stay in the squad four barracks for the last two days so she had gotten up at the crack of dawn to re-assume her duties. Her first one was to see this espada and figure out why he had attacked, and why he was _alive_. Bendegu was the one who was on guard at the bottom of the stairs.

"Captain Noelia! I hope you feel better." He greeted her. The fourth seat had always had this odd knack for being worried about her, and sometimes it kind of freaked her out. It was obvious that he liked her; few girls could resist him and his charm. He had been a model before becoming a Soul Reaper, which attracted many women. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes that drew in anyone who would wish to gaze at him. However, none of this charm worked on the Captain; she knew his real personality, which was a nag, annoying and cowardly.

Brit smiled and nodded towards the containment cell. Bendegu smiled back and waited for her to speak.

"Is he awake?"

"He never seems to sleep." Bendegu replied. "Your not going to talk to him, are you?"

"Yes. He isn't supposed to alive remember? I will speak to him and then report to Yamamoto."

Bendegu reluctantly let the lieutenant and captain pass, and then followed them slightly behind. The containment cell was a small gray room, unfurnished and blank. It made Brit want to be sick. The pale glow of the kido placed around the room only helped change the color slightly. The bars where dark charcoal and they stood like soldiers, bound for eternity to guard their captive.

Huddled in a corner of the room was Ulquiorra, his white jacket turning a rainbow of color as the kido shifted around the room. He did not speak, did not move and Brit noticed the food that had been placed within the room for him was untouched. She leaned against the bars and said,

"Ulquiorra Shiffer, I wish to speak to you."

The arracanar didn't move or even seem to hear her. She narrowed her eyes in irradiance; how dare he? She then said, more forcefully this time. "Turn around and speak to me. I have referred to you by your name, so at least show some gratitude."

"I have nothing to say." Ulquiorra replied.

"Then I will give you something to say. I have many questions for you. The first one is; How are you alive? Ichigo slew you didn't he?"

Ulquiorra slowly rose and approached the bars. This action took Brit by surprise but despite her discomfort at being so close to the arracanar, she stood her ground. He pressed himself as close to the bars as he could; there was barely a gap between their faces.

"Do not speak that wretched name to me." Ulquiorra growled. His emotionless eyes grew darker as he spoke. Brit narrowed her violet eyes, and replied,

"It got you to turn around didn't it? Now answer my question."

Ulquiorra stared at her a moment longer then said, "The Lady."

"The Lady? Who the hell is that?!" Brit snapped. "Answer me! Who is commanding you!?"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to reply, when hurried footsteps came down the stairs. Brit tore her gaze away from her captive to see Pyanfar pause beside Momo.

"Captain Starchaser." Bendegu saluted. In the corner of her eye Brit noticed Ulquiorra's head turn at that name, his focus zeroing in on her friend. Pyanfar spoke quickly,

"Brit! I came by to see you, but Unohana said you'd already left-"

"So you still exist."

Pyanfar stopped abruptly seeming to see the arracanar for the first time. He stared at her, seeming to watch her every movement. Pyanfar fidgeted uneasily under his relentless gaze. His narrow eyes brightened with apparent glee, and a slight smile suddenly appeared on his emotionless face. "The Lady…will be most displeased."

Pyanfar's green eyes were swimming with confusion, and underneath it, there was the slight hint of fear; The squad 3 captain was transfixed by the arracanar's gaze. Brit decided the arracanar had said enough. She turned to the kido shield and said,

"Intensify." The bars suddenly glowed, and Ulquiorra flinched with pain and backed away from the bars breaking his eye contact with Pyanfar. As if waking from sleep, Pyanfar shook her head and blinked a few times as if trying to rid her mind of the arracanar's eyes. She suddenly turned around and began to hurry back up the stairs. Brit called after her,

"Wait! Are you okay?"

Pyanfar paused, and replied, "Yes I'm fine. Let's get together later okay?"

With that the other captain flash-stepped away leaving Brit with her captive. He had returned to the corner and was staring at the wall again. The squad 5 captain sighed angrily and then said to him,

"I will be back to finish this conversation later. You are lucky your ability to un-nerve others worked on my friend."

Shey, sighed with annoyance as Yachiru tugged on his arm again and again. She was hyped up on sugar which Shey had mistakenly given her. He hated the fact that Yachiru had become so attached to him and thus Kenpachi had assigned him to watch her most of the time. Shey wanted to see some action, not baby sit all the time.

He hated it when her friend, the captain of squad 9 came to play. It doubled his task and more than once he had to apologize for them. It was embarrassing. Was this how his sister had felt long ago? Watching over him when he had been this young?

_No…she liked to play with me. No one else would get close to her. Well, that was before she changed anyway…_

"SHEY-SHEY! You're zoning out again!!" Yachiru taunted. She giggled and leapt onto his shoulders. He didn't protest. The lieutenant did this often. "What were you thinking about?"

Shey knew better than to ignore her inquiry. "My sister."

Yachiru frowned. "The one that died?"

"Yeah."

"You miss her don't you."

"Yeah, a lot actually. I just hope she's resting in peace now."

Yachiru smiled and said excitedly, "She's probably playing with her friends where ever she is! What was she like? Was she as fun as you!?"

"Heh, I don't think so. She was really serious most of the time. She was really sweet and quiet and did whatever she was told. She was meek if you want to call it that. But after…" He paused, then continued, "After she changed, it was hard to describe her. See, she would change her moods really rapidly; she was meaner, annoyed easier and even though there were times she was struck by bouts of hyperness when she was so weird even I could barely stand to be around her, I still tried to be her friend. But she trusted no one and preferred to be alone."

Yachiru cocked her head to one side. Then a big smile spread across her face. "She musta been really fun!! Its funny!"

"What is?" Shey asked, annoyed that Yachiru hadn't noticed the pain in his voice.

"That sounds just like Captain-"

"YACHIRU!" came a cry of happiness. Casie Noelia was running happily to her; further behind Shey saw another captain and a lieutenant. This surprised him because he had not seen them before. The Captain was tall, and walked with elegance; her brown hair was streaked with sparkling purple. She had large violet eyes that were bright and inviting. Shey instantly knew he could trust her. The lieutenant that followed her slightly behind was shorter, with black hair that was kept up in a bun. Her dark brown eyes held the ghosts of betrayal and madness and Shey became weary of this girl.

After Casie had finished her greetings with Yachiru, she turned to Shey and said,

"HI SHEY-SHEY! I want you to meet my sister Brit Noelia!"

Shey bowed to the other captain and lieutenant. Brit seemed pleased and then turned to Casie, "So this is the young man you have been talking about."

Casie giggled. "Yeah! He's so serious all the time! I thought we could come to our mansion and go swimming!"

Shey's eyes widened in shock. "M-mansion?"

Casie smiled, "Yep! Me and my sister are rich!"

"He doesn't know that silly. And besides, I told you, the mansion isn't finished yet." Brit said with a chuckle. "We are Noelias, Shey-Shey and thus we are nobles and rich."

Shey grimaced at the use of the pet name that Yachiru used. Brit seemed to notice. She smiled warmly and said, "I'm sorry, It's just Shey isn't it? When I first came here I had no idea that we were nobles, but last year I found out that my family had been, so I have set out to reestablish it. You have heard of Noelias? They were originally part of the Starchaser family before they split apart-"

"Sister, you are boring him! He doesn't want to hear our life tale." Casie protested with a giggle. Shey hadn't been bored at all however. He had heard the tale before; everyone he had known knew it. He thought, _So just like us, descendants still survive._

"You are right, I'm sorry." Brit said. The lieutenant behind her said,

"Captain, don't forget about Py."

"That's right, that's right. Thanks for reminding me Momo." She said. "See you later Casie."

Shey groaned inwardly as he was left alone with two of the Soul Society's mischievous beasts.


	6. Chp6: A short Decision and Goodbye

**So a very short chapter….its kinda rushed cause im too tired to work real well on it now. Enjoy if you want to. Bleach belongs to tite kubo by the way. (duh this isn't mine) (p.s. I WISH it did though)**

Chapter 6

A very short decision and goodbye

Casie watched as her sister left to meet up with Pyanfar with a happy feeling pumping through her veins. She was so relieved to see that Brit was alright and returning to her normal duties. Yachiru's hand on her shoulder awakened her from her inner thoughts and she turned with a bright smile on her face. But Yachiru looked serious and she whispered to her,

"Shey-Shey is sad. I want to cheer him up!"

"Why is he…?" Casie asked.

"His sister. I think when you asked that question it brought back bad memories."

"Oh…"

Casie looked over at her friend's playmate; his eyes were distant and dark in thought. She frowned.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what?"

The two girls jumped in surprise and turned around. Shey was behind them, his eyes now as expressionless as ever. Casie smiled mischievously and said,

"Do what? We weren't doing anything except-"

"PLANING!" Yachiru screeched with joy. She grabbed Casie's arm and they darted away. Shey was left in annoyed silence.

~…. ~

Casie walked into her barracks and smiled warmly as she saw Shuhei speaking with some of the other squad members. He turned when he noticed she was there.

"Captain! You are back early."

Casie smiled and said, "Yeah, I've got something to attend to. You wouldn't mind watching over the squad while I take a leave of absence would you? And don't worry, Yamamoto approved."

Shuhei stared at her in confusion. "Leave of absence?"

"Yea."

He sighed and said, "Yeah I can do it. I hope this absence is important."

"It is!" Casie said. "Don't worry about me!"

Shuhei turned away and said as he walked down the hall. "I won't be. I'll enjoy every moment of your absence."

Casie smiled; she knew he was joking. She stuck her tongue out and then raced into her office. She needed to gather some things for the long road ahead. After gathering what she needed she raced out of the barracks and then to the western gate. Waiting for her was Yachiru, her face lit up with joy.

"This is going to be SO fun! I can't wait to see Shey's face when we get him the bestest present ever! We are going to find his family and when we do we can give him something to cheer him up!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hee hee, you sound insane yelling our plans to the world."

"Neeeeh" Yachiru replied by sticking her tongue out at her friend. The two then took hands and raced through the gate and into the rukon district.


	7. Chp7: Normal as Can Be

**Yeah….this one makes me laugh and would….if I weren't so tired. Bleach no mine.**

Chapter 7

Normal as Can Be

"STAY AWAY FROM MY PIE, YOU SUGER INFLATED, FLUFF-BRAINED CRETENS!" Pyanfar yelled while hugging her bedazzle berry pie to her chest. Her cry did not deter her attackers, two large marshmallows with fangs and stick appendages. They growled and reached for her pie.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MY PIE!" She screamed as she picked one of the bedazzled fruit off of the pastry and cast it at the man-eating marshmallows. They hungrily followed it to the frosting covered ground and attacked it like animals. Pyanfar took the chance, turned and slipped on a banana Sunday and fell face-first into her bedazzle berry pie.

"Py, PY! Stop you're going to punch my eye out!"

Pyanfar's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet. "NO! MY PIE!"

"YOWCH!" Came a cry as Pyanfar's hand collided with something hard. She whipped around to find Kohaku sitting on her butt, her hands on her nose and tears in her eyes.

"You missed." Kohaku growled. She tenderly touched her swelling sniffer and then asked, "What were you dreaming about? You were mumbling like crazy."

"Oh my gosh there were these two marshmallows and they were trying to take my-" Pyanfar began excitedly but then winched as a throb of pain burst into her head and her stomach did a summersault. "Oh…I feel horrible."

The captain sank to the floor holding her stomach and a grimace on her face. "What happened?"

Kohaku smiled as she replied, "I don't really remember, but I think we passed out sometime during the party. And you drank, like, 30 bottles of sake."

The Squad 4 member pointed to the table a short distance away. It was littered with empty bottles and Pyanfar groaned as her head gave another throb. "I…didn't mean to drink that much."

Kohaku slapped her friend on the back and said, "Hey, it was a killer party though, literally! You had to have killed at least a million brain cells with all that alcohol."

"Indeed, it seems that you may have forgotten some important appointment already."

Both Kohaku and Pyanfar started and turned slowly to see Captain Kuchiki looming over them; his expression was one of disapproval and annoyance. He said, "Did you forget we were going to meet at ten o'clock this morning? I thought we agreed to spend some time together?"

Pyanfar blushed slightly and put a hand behind her aching head. "I didn't forget, I was…forced to party if you will. Right Kohaku…Kohaku?"

The place where her friend had been a moment before was empty and Pyanfar felt Byakuya's eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned with a sheepish grin on her face and gave a nervous chuckle. She knew he hated for things to be out of schedule.

"Ca-Captain Kuchiki! Please don't be mad at her it's not her fault. What she says is true; Renji and I forced her into the party, although she may have made a bad choice in drinking so much." Izuru said as he walked into the room. His blonde hair fell into his eye as he glanced at the ground.

"I'd assume this was Renji's idea." Byakuya replied. Izuru nodded with a slight smile as his eyes drifted to the Squad 6 lieutenant who was passed out on the floor.

"Alright, fine. Pyanfar I still want to go ahead with our plans. I put a lot of work into this day." He said.

"Captain Kuchiki I don't know if that's such a good idea-" Izuru began but Pyanfar hopped to her feet and then instantly regretted it as she gagged on her own puke. After a moment of recovery, she said,

"Ok, just let me get some pain reliever for my headache and then I'll be ready to go!"

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "You look awful. I will wait until you are washed and properly ready."

Pyanfar looked down at her kimono to see it was caked with mashed food and she grinned sheepishly again at her love and replied, "I think that's a good idea."

Now squeaky clean and with a smile on her face, Pyanfar trotted slightly in front of Captain Kuchiki as they walked down the road towards their intended date spot. They were at least two hours behind for it had taken Pyanfar an hour to get all the food out of her tangled hair and even longer for the medicine to kick in. She was exhausted and definitely wanted to stay in bed, but Byakuya would not have it and she tried to make the best of it by being as normal as ever.

**There is no hiding how you are feeling girl. He will see through you as he always does. **Eesiffer's voice echoed in her head. Pyanfar paid him no heed and ignored him as she danced down the dirt path. The road was deserted so the two lovers were alone except for the trees that shifted and danced with the Squad 3 Captain.

"It is good that we are alone or one might think you nothing but a child." Byakuya commented.

"Shut up, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." She replied, though the girl did not see the other captain smiled slightly.

"So, what is on your mind? I see that you are not as cheery as normal." He asked casually. Pyanfar stopped dead in embarrassment. She had been trying to cover up that fact with her normal hype. Perhaps she had been over doing it and he had noticed.

**Told you.** Eesiffer taunted.

"Shut up you stupid demon." She said aloud and then covered her mouth. After a moment she stomped her foot on the ground and scolded herself, "I've _got_ to stop doing that."

"Indeed you must before someone thinks you are going crazy again." The squad 6 captain replied.

"Yeah, Izuru gets after me for that. I still think he's scared of me. Do you see the way he warily watches me when I'm talking to him? I-"

"Pyanfar. Don't change the subject. What is wrong?"

The girl looked at the ground and averted her eyes to the nearby trees. Her gaze lingered there for some time and a slight wind passed by, ruffling her hair. She smiled sadly then turned her gaze back to Byakuya. She replied, "I'm not ready to tell you yet."

The man seemed taken back for a moment then nodded. "Alright, just tell me when you are. However, I do want to know this; has it something to do with your past? Izuru tells me he has heard you sobbing about someone in the middle of the night."

Pyanfar cursed quietly to herself as she realized her room was not completely private. She turned her back and began to walk down the path again. "Aye, it does."

Byakuya followed her but asked no more questions. They soon arrived at the secluded place they had decided to go for their date. It was away from the path, and a place Pyanfar knew well. She, Brit and Casie had lived there for a few years before they had become Soul Reapers. It was the Blue Pool, a spring of cold water that was turned blue by the surrounding leaves that blocked all sunlight from touching it. It was well hidden and a perfect hiding place as well as the perfect place for a private date.

Pyanfar and Byakuya crawled through the small opening into the hollow and then paused on a small rocky outcrop that hung over the water. It was well worn and smooth from years of play and diving. Pyanfar smiled and turned to her love and said,

"Last one in is a lazy fat hollow!"

The girl stripped off her captain's jacket, headband, flowers and the top of her uniform leaving nothing but the wrappings that kept her breasts in check. She turned her green gaze onto Byakuya who was slowly taking the white hair ornaments out. She shook her head and dived into the water. The rush of cold nearly knocked the wind from her, but she quickly resurfaced and breathed in deeply.

"I have forgotten, it seems, that you've been defeated many times." Byakuya said as he took off his Captain's jacket. Pyanfar turned her head slightly and watched him undress through the wet bangs that fell into her eyes. She hated when he pointed out flaws about her especially since he was referring to the many scars that covered her back. Each one was healed, but they were still very noticeable and a dark red. Frightening memories swelled into Pyanfar's conscious and she finally turned her eyes away and dived back underwater.

**You have never told him about those memories? **Eesifer asked.

_No, never. I couldn't bear to relive them. _Pyanfar replied.

**In my opinion, he should know. You love him don't you? He'll love you more if he knows about all that you have been through. **

_Enough. Are you my love councilor now? You have seen what evils she was capable of! Do you dare tred in those memories?_

**N-no I do not. I think she was filled more with darkness than I am and I would fear to meet her in battle. Or is that just your emotions merging with mine? **

_Surely an all powerful demon such as you would be strong enough to destroy her. _

**Hmmm….**

After the demon's last response, Pyanfar could hold her breath no longer and swam back to the surface for air. Byakuya jumped into the water with a splash and the next moment Pyanfar was dragged under. She struggled vainly, but to know avail as Byakuya grabbed her in a bear hug. She could barely hold her breath any longer so she had one thing left to do; she kicked him in the shin.

The man winced and he let her go and she returned to the surface. She gasped for breath as Byakuya also surfaced. She glared at him and snapped,

"You could've drowned me you nincompoop!"

After a moment, Byakuya grinned at her and then swam close to her; so close that their bodies were almost touching. Pyanfar stiffened in surprise at his sudden advance and she wanted suddenly to be away from him. But she let him wrap his arms around her and place a light kiss on her forehead.

"You know I meant no harm to you. I was only playing, is that so wrong? And what's the matter, you are very tense." He said quietly.

Pyanfar didn't respond instead she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Byakuya said no more and for a long while, the two interlocked and were suspended in time. Suddenly, Pyanfar said,

"These scars…"

Byakuya looked down at her and asked in question, "Scars?"

"The dark red ones…they are not from fighting hollows."

The squad 6 captain seemed surprised for a moment then asked, "Then…where are they from?"

"When I was young, I was a dreamer and a person who only wanted to see peace, never bloodshed. But my family, the head of my family to be exact, only wanted to forge war. She had inherited the hate my family's main branch holds for the sereitei. When I would misbehave, or not comply with her wishes, she…" At this point Pyanfar stopped and buried her head into his chest.

A soft expression appeared on Captain Kuchiki's face as he realized what the girl was telling him. He pulled her tightly to him and she shivered at his touch. He could say nothing. There was nothing to say. He held her in his arms and he refused to let go.


End file.
